


Rainbow Laces

by FlamboyantMess



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, As if E/R isn't angst enough.........., Broken Engagement, Crying, Demisexuality, Fights, Gay Rights, Homophobia, Its called being an asshole, Lots and Lots of fights, M/M, Pansexual Character, Protesting, Thats not really a phobia, Withheld adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantMess/pseuds/FlamboyantMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enjolras and Grantaire get to new York, and meet up with an old friend.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. In the pusuit of happiness........

Rainbow Laces

Sleepinginthepasture

Enjolras/Grantaire

In the pursuit of Happiness...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avent Enjolras and Montaine Grantaire, a gay couple who have devoted their time to their son, Harvey Gavroche Enjolras, packed up everything in their tiny, studio apartment on main street in Paris, France. Enjolras(As his friends call him) checked the time nervously and began shuffling the plane tickets in his hands.

"R! Come on! We're going to miss our plane!" He urged from the door, ready to grab Harvey and leave his fiancé in the room alone if he didn't hurry up.

"Relax Mon Cher, we will get there with plenty of time to spare."

"If we are late and miss our plane there for making us miss meeting Liberty, I will castrate you." The blonde warned his brunette lover.

"First, off. We will not be meeting Liberty. You will be meeting her mother. Do I really need to remind you of a plan you thought would give us a better chance of getting her? My love, you have lost it." The former drunk teased. Montaine grabbed his young, four-year old son and handed him to his "Dada", though the blonde toddler fussed and wanted his "Daddy" as he called his fathers. Avent opened his mouth to say something, but all that was heard was a knock on the door from behind him. He spun around as if on instinct and opened the door. There, Azelma Montparnasse, their babysitter and Grantaire's best friend, stood, with her 2 children. Her 5 month old daughter, Sage Lucia Montparnasse, and her 5 month old son, Ranier Lance Montparnasse. Their father Aurélien Montparnasse, an ex con, stood behind her, his left hand over hers on the stroller. Behind them, were their friends, Elliot Coufeyrac and Jean Prouviare. The others were in various countries.

"We're here to help you move!" They all said in unison as the bounded through the door. The young adults picked up boxes and had them in the moving van as fast as you could blink, and soon, it was Avent holding his Harvey and Montaine waiting in the car, ready to leave. The 26-year-old looked around the apartment. The home they had made. The first place they had seen Harvey in, as their child. he wondered if this was the right thing to do. All Harvey has ever known was France. Or "Patria" as his fathers refered to it as. He knew it was the right decision for their unborn daughter, Liberty Patria. Who was residing in her biological mother in New York city. Was it right for him? Was it right for Montaine? He didn't know.

Azelma walked back into the room. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him. He turned around to see her.

"Everythings going to work out E. Dont worry about it. Besides, we'll call you everynight. You wont miss a thing and if everything goes right, you and R will be back in a few years with Harvey and Liberty."

"I know 'Zelma. Thanks, for everything. We'll miss you guys."

Avent walked out of the apartment, turning off the lights as the door closed. He walked down the stairs, and exited the building. There, he found Montaine and Harvey in the car, singing to Journey. Montiane teaching Harvey how to play an air guitar. Little did the 26-year-olds know, New York, was a new kind of crazy. And life was about to get alot harder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Fin.


	2. Cheers to our new beginnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras and Grantaire get to new York, and meet up with an old friend.

Hello my little revolutionaries! How are you today? Ready to read? Okay, we'll get to that in a minute. So, first, I have 2 questions. One, what do you guys think about the story? I didn't get a lot of feedback. But people who tell me what the think will get Enjolras kisses(Or Grantaire if you want, I'd choose both). Second, I recently got out of a roleplaying group I was in for a TV show I like. However, because I can not go without roleplaying for more than a month, do any of you know of a group or site that has openings? If not, do you know of any reliable, free, website creators? And would any of you be interested in joining if I made a site/group? Leave a comment/review below! Thank you! -N

 

Rainbow Laces

Sleepinginthepasture

Enjolras/Grantaire

Cheers to our new beginnings!

 

The flight was long, luckily for the two men, Harvey had slept through most of it. 15 hours later, the trio stepped out of the Airport in Manhattan, New York City. Enjolras sighed.

"Hey? what's wrong?" Grantaire asked, holding Harvey in one arm, and Enjolras's hand in the other. His face full with concern. Enjolras looked at him and smiled half heartidly.

"Its just so different."

"I thought you liked different oh fearless one."

"I do. Its just, I don't know."

Grantaire gasped. "A question Enjolras can't answer? what's next? An apocalypse?" He teased. He ruffled a hand through Enjolras's hair.

"R! Stop."

"Aw, come on. Cheer up." Grantaire said as he kissed Enjolras on the cheek.

"I told you to stop!" Enjolras scowled.

"Babe, stop being nasty."

"I'm not being nasty." His scowl turned into a frown.

"You're totally being nasty!" Grantaire pressed as he nudged the sleeping toddler awake, "Hey buddy. Do you think Daddy's being nasty?"

"You nas'y daddy." The toddler replied sleepily as he fell back into a deep slumber on his fathers collarbone.

"That's not fair. He'll agree with anything you say!" Enjolras pointed out. Grantaire gasped.

"He will not! I don't know what your talking about!" He teased. Enjolras just rolled his eyes as he hailed a taxi.

The trio loaded into the taxi, a sleeping Harvey laid on his fathers joined laps as Grantaire laid his head on his partners shoulder. His eyelids were heavy and he yawned, gaining Enjolras' attention.

"You tired?"

"You know me so well."

"So, tired, but not tired enough to stop being a prick?" Enjolras smirked.

"Your so mean to me. Who are you texting?"

"Combeferre. He said we can crash at his place tonight, since its to late to set up our condo tonight."

"Oh, that's nice. Is Eponine with him?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful."

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there. Yeah?" He said. Kissing Grantaire's head. Grantaire sighed, letting out a muffled groan as he shoved his face into the material of Enjolras's shirt.

When they arrived at Combeferre's condo, Eponine ran out side in her pajama's to grab their child and run back inside with him.

"You'll get him back in the morning!" She yelled before disappearing into her and Combeferre's bedroom.

"Enjolras! Grantaire!" Someone called from behind them as they got their bags out of the taxi. Enjolras spun around, a smile plastered on his face.

"Combeferre!" He said, hugging his best friend.

"Go inside or you'll freeze. I'll help you with your bags." Combeferre said.

When they got into the condo, Eponine had apparently managed to fall asleep, back in her bed, holding their son. Combeferre chuckled at the sight of his girlfriend, with a quick hug from Enjolras, and a promise to give Harvey back tomorrow morning. Before disappearing back, into his bedroom. Enjolras and Grantaire curled up against each other on the couch, a throw blanket thrown over their hips.

"I love you." Enjolras whispered in Grantaire's ear.

"I love you too." He heard him whisper back.


End file.
